


with sprinkles on top

by Dresupi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Frosting, Holidays, Kitchen Sex, Mutual Pining, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Smut, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy's not sure why Pietro offered to help her bake.  Unless it's to antagonize her while she's rolling out cookie dough.If that's the case, he's doing an AMAZING job.





	with sprinkles on top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloomsoftly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomsoftly/gifts).



> December 15 - “If anyone asks why the cookies have no frosting, under no circumstances will you say that you ate it off me…”
> 
> Special thanks to thestanceyg for beta reading and leftennant for her assistance with this one! :D

It had all started out innocently enough.  Darcy was tasked with making sugar cookies for the holiday party.  

She was kind of a boss at baking.  The only problem was that her self-appointed assistant in the endeavor was none other than Pietro Maximoff.  Troll extraordinaire.  

Troll extraordinaire and resident Sokovian fox.  

He was capable of being such a dick, and  _ yet _ , so indescribably gorgeous. It was entirely unfair.  Dude was RUDE as hell.  Because of his personality.   _ And _ his face.  

Rude.  

And she wasn’t entirely sure why he’d volunteered to help, other than to antagonize her while she was rolling out cookie dough. 

He was doing an  _ excellent _ job, if that was his goal.  

“These are boring…” he stated, sliding some of the ornament shaped cookies onto the silipats.  “Aren’t cookies supposed to have sprinkles or something?”  

“I’m frosting these.”  

“Ah.  I’m helping with that too.”  

She sighed.  “If you say so.”  

“I do.  And  _ you _ do.  Where would you be without me,  _ princeza _ ?”  

“Probably finished…” she muttered.  

“I heard that, you know…” he countered, picking up the pan and carrying it over to the oven.  

Sighing, she turned to face him.  “Why are you even here?  Helping me with my ‘boring’ cookies?  And all you’ve done is be an enormous dick, so I mean…”  

He chuckled. “I have an enormous dick?  Thank you, Darcy.  I know you haven’t seen it, but it still means a lot that you think it’s enormous.”  

“You ARE an enormous…  _ yeah _ .  You heard me the first time…”  She opened the oven and they slid the last trays in.  “Those need six minutes,” she said, turning towards the fridge to start pulling out the ingredients for the frosting.  

She’d thought briefly about doing royal icing, but since Pietro was helping her, she figured a thicker, more forgiving buttercream might be better.  And get him out of here faster.  

She was having conflicting feelings about the speedster, and she wasn’t about to pursue  _ any _ of them, if she could help it.  

He was leaning across the table on his elbows, his hands loosely clasped as he watched her dump butter and salt into the standing mixer, which she turned on to start whipping.  

“You don’t like me very much, do you Darcy?” he asked.  

She was about to shoot off a smart-ass reply, but when she looked at him, she just couldn’t.  “I wouldn’t say that.”  

“What  _ would _ you say?”  

She took a deep breath and started adding powdered sugar to the bowl of the mixer.  “I’d say that we have conflicting personalities, so it’d be difficult for me to answer that.”  

“Try,” he responded, still smirking.  

“I like you in  _ theory _ .  You  _ seem _ like a pretty cool guy when you’re not around  _ me _ .  Everyone else likes you, so I feel like I would too, if you ever tried to be civil or nice to me, even once.  I think the real question here, Pietro, is that… you don’t like  _ me _ very much,  _ do you _ ?”  

His blue eyes bored holes into hers.  “I like you  _ too _ much. More than you will ever like me, I’m afraid.”

“That’s a huge fucking surprise to me…”  She jammed her finger into the frosting in the bowl, taking a tiny taste to see if it was vanilla-y enough.  “Taste that, tell me what you think…” she gestured with her hand, and was surprised when he leaned down, sucking her finger into his mouth.  

Her breath caught in her throat when she felt his tongue slide against the pad of her finger.  

He hummed, a low, rumbling sound.  “Delicious.” 

Her face was flushed as she locked eyes with him, dipping her finger back in the bowl, bringing it out with more frosting.  “You barely got any.”  

His throat bobbed as he leaned in, sucking her finger into his mouth once more.  He hummed again.  “Mmmmm.  Perfect.”  

She had half a mind to crook her finger in his mouth, fishhook him across the table and kiss those terrible/wonderful lips of his.  

But the timer went off for the cookies in the oven and she had to turn and go pull them out.  Her nerves were jumpy and she rattled the pans as she placed them on the stovetop.  After turning off the oven, she turned, bumping right into Pietro’s chest. 

He caught her in his arms, turning and hoisting her up on his front.  “I like you too much,” he repeated.  “You’re all I ever think about…”  

“I thought you… I couldn’t tell how you felt.”  

“I’m an asshole,” he said in way of response.  “I am trying to change.  To turn over a new leaf, eh?”  He took a few steps across the kitchen, depositing her safely on the table.   

“Is this the leaf?  Because I hella approve of this leaf being turned.”  

His resulting grin was equal parts adorable and sexy.  He reached for the button on her jeans, fiddling with it until it gave way.  Zipper too.  

He was tall.  She didn’t know why she was just now realizing this, but he was  _ very _ tall and she was absolutely on board with him fucking her on this table.  

How had she not noticed how tall he was?  

Geez, he was perfect. 

He was tugging on her pants, and then they were gone, so she assumed he’d whipped them off like a tablecloth on a table full of dishes.  Nice parlor trick and an apparent plus to being Quicksilver’s passenger on the ride to Pound Town.   

She reached for his shirt, tugging the tight fabric up and over his head so she could admire his pecs.  His glorious pecs that melded into glorious abs and she wondered if these came from Loki’s staff or if they were homegrown because good goddamn.  

She glanced up at him, her hands stilling as she gazed at his mouth.  At his tongue as he ran it across first the top lip, then the bottom one, wetting them before leaning in.  

She was so mesmerized by his tongue that she was completely unprepared for the kiss and it made her squeal/moan (Squoan?) into his mouth.  

She felt him chuckle.  Felt his abs quiver, so she brushed her fingertips over them, reaching down, down, down until she was slipping her thumbs into the waistband of his track pants, pushing them down and over his hips and realizing that there was absolutely nothing under neath, just his skin and everything else.

She wasn’t sure whether he pushed them down the rest of the way himself, or if they were magic pants, all Darcy knew was that they were gloriously  _ out of the way  _ and that’s all that mattered.   

His fingers tugged at her panties, grazing the fevered flesh beneath and making her whimper.  

“Is this okay?” he murmured.  “Are you… are you protected?”  

She had the cadillac of birth control, being a S.H.I.E.L.D liaison and all.  But she wasn’t so good with the words right then, so she just nodded. “Yes. And Yes.”  

His lips fell open as she wrapped her fingers around him, stroking up and down the shaft as he pulled her hips forward to the edge of the counter.  

She expected him to be fast.  To push into her and fuck hers senseless.  

He  _ did _ do that last thing. 

But he took his sweet time with it.  His hips rocked and rolled into hers, his length stretching her and sliding beautifully.  He pulled sounds out of her that she’d never made in the throes of passion before. 

She usually cooed and moaned, but it was always dainty.  Small.  Tiny.  

She was grunting hard as his cock hit her g-spot repeatedly.  Grunting.  Groaning.  Whatever the sounds were, they definitely weren’t tiny. 

He pushed her feet up to prop them on the table, holding them there as his thumb went for her clit.  

And that’s when she started pleading with him. “Please.  Oh fuck.  Yes.  Like that.  Please.  Let me… oh fuck, Pietro…”  

He hissed as her walls clamped down around him and his rhythm stuttered a few thrusts later.  He murmured things into her hair as his hips ground against her, the slick hot evidence of his release slipping out and cooling on her thighs.  

She glanced up at the clock on the wall, well aware that there was no time to frost those cookies now.  “Okay, look… if anyone asks why the cookies have no frosting, under no circumstances will you say that you ate it off me…”

He laughed, letting his head drop to her shoulder as his lips found her jaw.  “I told you sprinkles would have been helpful…”  

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me sugar frosted kisses and hugs... pretty please? With sprinkles on top? <3


End file.
